


A dad fic yike

by afujosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: College Student, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afujosh/pseuds/afujosh
Summary: Basically its this single dad and male college kid and theres this cute ass kid and its kinda just them living their best life





	A dad fic yike

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is like hella long aight brb

Holy shit. I just went home with a guy.  
***  
The music that bumping through the surrounding speakers had become white noise buzzing in the background. I stumbled away from the dance floor, feeling my legs start to seize. I clambered into a seat at the circular bar in the middle of the club. I wanted another drink I needed another drink. The bartender was busy serving other customers, so I waved my glass in the air, trying to get her attention. When she turned over to me, she looked pissed. I laughed to myself.  
She strode over quickly, serving quickly. There were a lot of people at the bar, I guess. She had a long, blonde ponytail and dressed as if she had found a 1920’s bartender uniform. It kinda looked cool, though. I slid her my glass. “Is there anything you’d like?” she asked deftly. Her face was fuzzy, and she didn’t have any clear silhouette. I rubbed at my eyes, hoping I could get back my vision.  
I shrugged. “Whatever you think is good, I guess. I don’t care.” She quickly passed me a dark drink. “And what is this?”  
She snorted. “Bacardi and coke.” She left quickly, the bar starting to pick up. I sipped at my drink, thinking about all the reasons why I shouldn’t be here. I turned in my chair, letting myself watch the people move on the floor. They moved to the music as one, syncing together to create one moving form. The bass of the music rattled my chair softly. As I sipped at my drink, the rum slowly got to my vision some more, making everything hazy.  
As I watched the crowd, I had finished my drink. I slid it across the table as the bartender approached me. I could barely tell it was her. “Want something new?” I began to say something when I saw someone stumble out from the crowd. She had real short hair by her shoulders that fell in her face. And I was feeling like doing something stupid.  
I turned back to the bartender quickly. “Two shots of your best and a glass of whiskey. No ice.” She quickly served the shots, and I downed them just as fast, beginning to sip on my whiskey. Damn, it was strong. They approached the bar, sitting a few seats away. They got a Manhattan. I tried to get a good look at them, but I couldn’t tell, by the hair and my vision combined. Whatever. Who cares what they look like, right?  
I slid into the seat next to them. I could tell that the bartender gave me a second look before leaving to the next person. I shrugged to myself. I struck up a conversation, and soon we were laughing, then stumbling together to the exit, and then in my car, and then…  
***  
Holy shit. I just took home a fucking guy.  
I mean, it’s not there’s anything wrong with that, I guess, but holy crap. I took home a dude. I had got up, and noticed someone lying next to me with the duvet covering their head. I slowly took it off, wondering who it was, and once I was them move, I immediately pulled it back up, nervous when I saw them stir. I spared a look at my alarm clock before getting up. Shit. They were going to be here in an hour. I got up quickly, going to my closet to pull out something nice and rushed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. I sprayed on whatever I had in my cabinet on my wrists and gelled back some of my stray hairs.  
When I got out, they were up, still sitting in the mass of duvet. He had light brown hair and eyes, and a slim back. They were running a hand through their hair as I got out. They were holding a shirt, probably theirs from last night. He had red ears as he clutched his shirt. I stood for a second before deciding to sit sown. We sat in silence for a while, before I felt compelled to say anything at the moment.  
I started scratching at my hands. “Um… I’m sorry, but what’s your name again?” he smiled slightly. At least I relieved some tension.  
“Avery,” he said. “And, um, if you, ah… if you don’t mind, could you, um… lend me a shirt? Last night, mine got… ah… dirty.” I felt my hands start to itch even more as I got up quickly, sorting through my closet. I pulled out a sweater that I had got one year but was too small. I threw it over to him, sitting back on the bed. He caught it, pulling it on. We sat in more silence before a thought occurred to me.  
“Uh, wait, you know who I am, right? Or, well, I mean, I don’t blame you if you don’t,” I tried to clean up, which only made him smile more. He really wasn’t too bad looking. He had a dimple on his right cheek and a beauty mark underneath his left eye. He also had a great smile.  
“Yes. Vincent, right?” I continued to scratch my hands. I glanced at the clock again. Ten minutes. Or lord.  
I took a breath before I started talking. “Ah, so, here’s the deal. My, um… me ex is going to coming in what, ten minutes? Anyways, the main thing is that my kid is coming over today, and so if you could stay up here, for now… I mean, you can take a shower and, um… yeah, so just for the next fifteen, if you could stay up here, that’d be great,” I finished up, running a hand through my hair.  
Avery looked surprised. “Wait, just how old are you? You have a kid coming today, and you, knowing they’d be coming, brought a guy home? And buy the looks of it, you probably had no idea that you had,” he said, crossing his legs.  
I sighed deeply into my hands. “Yeah, I’m 29, and I’m a problematic drunk. I know all of this already, believe me, and I don’t mean to hurt your feelings when I saw that I am in fact straight and probably made a huge mistake last night. Now, if you excuse me, I’m about to see my son, so please stay up here until you hear the door close.” I got up, not giving a second glance before my shoulder. Going down the stairs, I felt my heart race in anticipation to see Cole.  
Cole was my son, a whopping three already. Although he had been born from that hag, I could tell he was going to be amazing. He must’ve gotten his smarts from me, obviously. The only part I could see in him that reminded me of my physique was his eyes. Everything else that lady had claim to, but I was glad to see him with that. I jumped when I heard the shower turn on.  
In mention of the hag, I heard the bell jolt me from my thoughts. I got up quickly, opening the door. The first couple of seconds, Cole was already by my legs. Veronica looked at me in disdain. If anything, I barely noticed, smiling as I patted Cole on the head. The hag was the same as usual. Smoking and wearing off brand high fashion clothes, a new guy driving her car. I had no idea how the hell she had partial custody. She threw me his toy.  
“You have him until Tuesday,” she said, blowing smoke into my face with a snide smile.  
“Yeah, alright. Bye.” Before I closed the door in her face, I heard her holler a loud, ‘Yeah, bye fucker!’ I had covered his ears, knowing that it would happen. Same line every time. I picked him up, setting him on one of the high chairs in the kitchen. He loved being treated as an equal. Hated being treated like child.  
“So, what’s up, little man?” He smiled brightly. I smiled back. Oh my god he was so cute. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” He shook his head. A man of few words. “What do you want?”  
He gave the question quite some thought. “Bacon… and pancakes.” I nodded, tying an apron on and getting to work. I heard Avery coming down the stairs as I served Cole. He snorted when he saw me an apron, then fell silent as he saw Cole staring at him with curiosity. He walked up to him slowly, taking a seat next to him. His hair was still dripping. He turned to me, with raised eyebrows, then turned back to him.  
“Who are you?” Cole asked, and Avery cracked a smile.  
“Avery. A friend of your dad’s. And who’re you, little dude?”  
Cole squinted at him, then looked at me for confirmation. Go ahead. He nodded, turning back to Avery. “Cole.” A silence fell over as Cole started eating. I could feel Avery watching me as I started cooking.  
“What’s your diet?” I asked him.  
Avery shrugged. “Anything is fine.” I started making both of us breakfast. I heard Avery strike up a conversation with Cole, but the bacon was too loud for me to hear anything. I served Avery, shortly finishing for myself, eating where I stood. I untied the apron, hanging it back on the hook that was attached to the fridge. When he finished, I helped Cole down, and turned his station on the TV, cleaning the dishes. Avery stayed put, watching me.  
“Hey, do you wanna go out?” he asked when I finished the dishes. “You know, I feel like I’ve hit the jackpot: you can cook, clean up, and are a father. Plus, you aren’t bad in the bedroom. So, you wanna?” I rolled my eyes, taking a seat beside him, watching the cartoon that Cole had been addicted to lately.  
“How old are you, anyways?” I asked him, taking a sip of water.  
Avery shrugged. “I’m 22.”  
I almost spit out my water. “Fuck,” I said under my breath. “Shit. You’re in college?”  
He nodded. “Why; is that a problem? It’s not like age differences aren’t uncommon,” he said breezily. I rubbed at my eyes.  
“Good god. I don’t think I would feel right doing that. Not just you, but for other reasons, too,” I cleared up.  
Avery raised an eyebrow. “And why would that be?” I rubbed at my whole face.  
“Well, that would be for more reasons that you would think, I guess. You wouldn’t know,” I said. Avery seemed to be put off by it. “I mean, number one, last night was a mistake, and then I don’t want to have someone in my life while Cole is still young. Maybe when he’s old enough to know that that is a choice that I can make, and… hell, I don’t know. I just have a gut feeling. Sorry. Hell, I don’t even know if you’re serious or not. Yeah, just ignore that.” I sighed, staring off into space.  
I could feel Avery staring at me, boring holes. He got up, grabbing a notepad and pen off of the dining table, scribbling something. He then climbed onto my lap, and kissed me. I sat still for a moment, before hesitantly placing a hand on his neck, the other on his cheek. He placed his arms on my shoulders, pulling me closer. He pushed himself through my teeth. He tasted like syrup. When he pulled away, our breath was heavy and low. He swiped at a few strings of saliva that had been left in the aftermath. He placed a kiss on my cheek before getting off of me.  
He grinned. “Well, if you ever feel lonely, Vince, give me a call. If you don’t, this sweater is mine. See ya, fucker,” he said before closing the door. I felt as if I was in a stupor before the door closed. I got up, looking over the back of the couch. Oh, thank everything above, Cole was asleep. I collapsed on the couch next to him. It was a hard scene to envision: I take someone home the night before my three year old son comes, then French kiss that same person while he’s asleep on the couch, all of with a guy, no less.  
I fell asleep on the couch next to Cole, ears still burning.  
***  
I waved to Cole as I dropped him to his school. I sighed. It was already Monday. Going to work was always a drag, but I finally have a nicer office, away from all of those hooligans. I worked at Preston Clinical, a therapy place. I always had the same schedule: say hi to Denise, go up the elevator just because it was there to the second floor, say hi to Eliza and Joseph, then burrow in my office until I had a patient, then leave at lunch, piling everything on my minions unless I had an afternoon appointment. Checking my calendar, I only had morning appointments with Mr. Staten and Ms. Vick. I rolled through those easily; they were both really nice, and it was easy for them to talk about what was up.  
Before I left at twelve, I stopped to talk to Denise again. She was one of those hip, old, rich ladies who was only working for something to do. She always dressed to impress, and had her hair styled four times a month to get the perfect curl in the right place. One time, I swear she was even wearing Gucci glasses. I had to stare at them to finally have it register that she could splurge on whatever she wanted. I’ve made it my mission to be able to end up to be someone like her. She was honestly so awesome. She reminded me of an eighteen year old who swore like a sailor.  
“Oh, and Denise?” I asked before I left. “Do you want me to bring you anything for lunch?”  
She waved it away. “I leave at two, hon. I’m fine. My hungry ass can wait another hour or two, so have fun. You deserve it, mister,” she teased. I waved bye as I drove off. I stopped at a nice café that was close to home. I ate in silence as I scrolled through my emails. I drove to the park to kill time, watching the old dog-walkers go by.  
I had saved the contact. I was looking at it now. When I was in college, this was always my break. Should I? Why would I, anyways? It’s not like I could just pull off a quick whatevertheheck you call it today. But… oh, goddamn, I was gonna do it, wasn’t I?  
I immediately regretted it as soon as I hit the dial button. He picked up after a couple rings, and I could hear the slight smugness in his voice.  
“Hello,” he said. I felt like I could see his grin. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d call this early in the day, but-“  
“Geez, not about that, please. I just… I kind of want to give it a try.” I heard a snort thought he receiver.  
“Try what? Being gay, not being sexually deprived 24/7?”  
“Geez, how can you say that in public?” I felt myself looking at everyone around me, hoping they wouldn’t hear.  
“I’m not exactly in public. I was just about to go with some other guy because you were taking so long to call. Where are you now?”  
“And why would you need that information?”  
“Because I’m going to come to you. I have nowhere to be, especially not with this fuckboy trying to get in my pants. So, where are you?”  
I debated on whether giving a stranger my location. “Eastside Park, by the boardwalk. You have ten minutes.”  
Avery laughed loudly. “Jesus, I never thought tops would be hard to get. I’ll be there in five, and hold me to it.” He hung up, leaving me to sit impatiently. I just sat and there and watched the water ripple in the wind and the retired people enjoying themselves. I was about to stand up and walk around a bit when I saw Avery in the distance, looking around. I decided to just stay, and let him come over here. When he saw me, he gave me a grin and jogged over. He slid in the seat, and then we kind of just looked at each other for a second. Then I got up, looking down at Avery until he stood up too.  
“Where are we goin’?” he asked, following me when I started walking. Then I glanced at him, smiling. “I have a son to pick up soon, so let’s just kill time in the car, shall we? How did you get here?”  
“I tricked the fuckboy to drop me off here, so yeah, kinda needed the ride,” he said. I nodded. I unlocked my car, sliding in and turning it on, driving when I heard him shut his own door. I slid my window down, letting the fall air rush in. Avery did the same, his hair blowing everywhere and his cheeks pink. I pulled up to the movie parking garage, the walls blocking most of the light. Avery looked over to me, and I looked over to him.  
“So,” he said slowly. “You’re a hypocrite?”  
I eyed him. “Maybe.”  
Avery climbed up over me, and pushed my seat back. A knee on either side, he sat on my hips, looking down at me. He leaned down, his lips barely brushing mine. I placed my hands on his hips as he deepened it, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I slid my fingers up his shirt, feeling his skin under my hands. I let them slide back down, fingering the hem of Avery’s jeans. I could feel him smile against my lips. He slid down from my lips to my neck, sliding his hands beneath my sweater, pulling at my jeans too. I squeezed his hips as he sat up to take off his shirt.  
We both jumped when he accidentally beeped the car horn.  
Avery fell on top of me, laughing his head off. I couldn’t help but crack a smile, laughing too. He pushed himself up with his elbows, looking down into my eyes. I sat up, bringing him with me, as we both pulled off our shirts. I laid us back down as Avery pushed his jeans off. Black briefs. I helped him take them off by the knees, him sitting on my stomach. I could clearly see how he was hard. I couldn’t quite believe what was happening.  
He slid down, undoing my jeans as well, pulling them off quickly. I felt only slightly deterred from my embarrassment, quickly pulling Avery back on top of me. I could feel how his hips sat on top of mine, and how they felt like they fit perfectly. I pulled down his briefs, deftly, throwing them over to the other seat. Avery blushed hard. I grabbed the small of his back and pulled him close to me.  
I pressed my lips to his ear. “Is there some way I should… prepare?”  
Avery grabbed my shoulders, burying his face into my neck. “In my jeans, there’s… some lube and a condom.” I grabbed his pants with my foot, grabbing the packets out of the back pocket. He snatched the lube packet from me, tearing it open and dipping into it with three fingers. I watched his reactions as he prepared him. His breath was heavy and his face was red and hot. His hips began to move against his fingers.  
I reached back, pressing a finger in. Avery cried out, arching his back. “What are you doing?” he panted, his chest heaving. I started moving my finger, Avery screaming even more. “Stop! It’s too much,” he kept on, although his hips were raised even higher. He pressed his face into my neck. He took out his fingers and mine, squeezing my hand. I slipped on the condom quickly. He pressed his lips onto my ear. My ears burned.  
“Put it in.”  
He pushed himself up, trying to position himself. I pushed into him slowly, everything buzzing. Avery let out a low moan, his nails digging into my shoulders. I pulled him onto me, my hands stroking his sides as he got used to it. We were both sweating; our skin was sticking to each other. Especially our abdomens. Avery’s legs were shaking.  
“Is it alright if I… move?” I asked. I was pushing my limit for just sitting here. Avery nodded, his forehead still pressed up against my collarbone. My hands cupped him I as slowly started moving. It was slowly and awkward at first; my first priority was to not hurt him. I wasn’t some kind of animal in heat. He made small, cute noises every time I pushed in and out. His hands were now resting behind my neck, our foreheads pressed together. I started picking up the pace, moving methodically; it wasn’t strange anymore. Avery moved in time with me, and it felt effortless.  
I bit at his neck, him yelping. My hands gripped his hips as he started grinding against me. As I trailed down his neck, he hugged me to his chest, shivering every time I bit him. His noise sounded like music against our beat. I fixed the pace, feeling close. I gripped Avery, sliding my hand up and down as his hips moved. He got louder, until he tensed under my hand. A few thrusts later, I had finished myself. Avery collapsed on my chest, breathing deeply.  
I rubbed his back slowly, calming down myself. I pulled out slowly, Avery arching as I did. His felt hot in my arms. I sat up, his face unmoving from the crevice in my neck. I slipped off the condom, tying it and covering it with a napkin, as well as cleaning myself. Avery lifted his head, his eyes glassy. I placed a small kiss on his shoulder before helping him into the passenger seat.  
I pulled my clothes on, handing Avery his. He put his on slowly, barely moving his hips. I reached in the backseat, grabbing a water bottle and giving it to him. He drank, to the point where drops were spilling from the corner of his mouth. I handed him a napkin. We got ready in silence, our breath still heavy. Once we were put together, I turned the car on, blowing the air. It smelled like sex.  
The time read 2:30. Half an hour until Cole got out. I drove out back to the café, stopping in the parking lot. “Do you want anything? Like, um, are you hungry?” Avery gave me a look, as if trying to speak with his eyes because he was too lazy.  
Avery rolled his eyes. “Obviously. You fuck like an animal,” he chastised. I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car. I could see Avery change the radio station as I walked off. The shops doors were still open, bustling with late lunchers. I stood in line, scrolling through my email and texts as I waited in the long line. Now that I thought about it, is Avery allergic to anything? Whatever, it was probably fine. If anything, he would complain about the littlest thing.  
Finally, I could order. “Could I get a Cuban… without mustard?” I had a hunch. I thanked him as he gave me the order, leaving promptly. Walking back, I watched Avery, amused as he jammed out to a song that was playing. I opened the door; Avery jumped when I came in the car. I gave him his sandwich, listening to what he had been jamming out to. It was some indie rock band. Amateur. He was still humming as he opened up the bag. He had connected his phone to the Bluetooth.  
I had spent ten minutes in that shop, so I decided that I would just go wait at the school until he had been picked up. As I started the car, my phone started ringing. The contact read ‘High Hope Preschool’. I stepped out of the car, shutting it with a thud. I waved off Avery’s curious eyes. I accepted without hesitation, wondering what could be wrong. Cole did seem a bit off this morning.  
“Yes, this is Vincent. Is something wrong with Cole?”  
“Hey, Vince, it’s Patty.” Patricia was one of the workers at the preschool. She always had control of the receiver. “I thought to call you, since I know about the predicament with your ever-loving Veronica. She came here, saying that she was taking him home early. I think something – cough – fishy – cough – is going on. I just thought to let you know, since you pick him up Monday’s.” She sounded genuinely worried. She was such a sweetheart, but had a mind like Denise.  
I nodded as she finished to myself. “Thank you so much, Patty. I’m coming over right now. I won’t be long. Goodbye.”  
“No worries, Vince. Bye-bye.” I hung up as I slid into the car seat, the music still playing. I took down both windows, needing fresh air. I turned down the music so I could hear myself think. Why the fuck would that woman be doing this shit again? The fifth fucking time and she still hasn’t learned her damn lesson. It’s court this fucking time. She better prepare her shit for this time. Think about what the hell she’s putting Cole through. She doesn’t deserve him. I know he needs a mother, but not one like her that is constantly dripping in smoke, sleeps around and can’t function a regular, responsible life without drugs or alcohol. Everyone messes up, but she can’t keep doing this.  
I pulled into the parking lot, already getting out. “You stay in here. You’ll make this shit worse.” I could tell he was confused; I hadn’t spoken a word since the café, but he’d have to somehow get it in his head that this isn’t his business. Hell, how could I chastise that hag when I was… hell, I don’t know what to call this crap with Avery.  
I opened the door to the office, Cole sitting with Patricia. Veronica was sitting in a guest chair, eyeing me with the same disgust you would when you saw garbage. I gave her my nastiest look before going over to Patricia, Cole sitting on her lap, not realizing what was happening. Youth is nice. I scooped him in my arms, brushing his hair back.  
“You,” I told her. “This crap isn’t gonna last. This time, its court, so get your shenanigans if you actually care about this kid. You know I’ve been generous. I could’ve taken him away from you, but I believe everyone needs a mother. The thing is, not everyone can be a parent. At least, not you. Patricia, again, thank you to the heavens. I will be in contact with you soon. Come on, Cole. I’ll make your favorite, huh?” He nodded, rubbing at his eyes. I sat down and made small talk with Patricia until I was sure that she left. I didn’t want her watching me. Especially now.  
I walked back to the car, not seeing her car or one of her fuckboys lurking anywhere. I buckled him in safely, starting the car and getting out of here as fast as I could. I took all the back roads, making sure that no one was tailing me. That woman could follow the cleanest trail. Once I got back, Avery followed me in. I collapsed on the couch with Cole. Suddenly, all energy was gone. Avery sat down next to me, all perfect posture and nervous hands. Picking up Cole, I walked into his room, signaling for Avery to come. The time was 3:20. Cole always took a short nap around now. I tucked him in, turning the lights low, and the fan on. I read him a picture book until I could see his chest rise and fall in time. I slowly creeped out of the room. Avery sat on a high chair as I poured wine. One of my best reds. Bringing the bottle, I sat next down next to Avery, sipping at my drink and handing him a glass which he didn’t touch. He was watching me, in an almost comic manner.  
“Yes?”  
“What the fuck could’ve happened in a daycare in five minutes?”  
I laughed. “Some shit. Lots of it. You don’t know Veronica, do you? She’s my ex-wife, a bitch I married when I was, well, about your age. Worst decision of my damn life, although she did give me Cole. The only upside to it, frankly. I have partial custody of him, weekends and the gist. She thinks that means that she has full custody, although her life is currently in a shithole where she does nothing but sleep around with different men every week and can’t get by without drugs or alcohol. It’s… bad. I’m actually recovering from drugs from my early twenties, but no way in hell will I give up drinks. This crap is my pain meds. I don’t normally drink excessively, though. The other night was… a lot for me.  
“Anyways, when we divorced, she was a couple months in, where we could clearly see it, and we fought over that boy so badly. I don’t know if it’s true, but I think she does half of the shit she does because of healthcare and payments and etcetera. By the time we divorced, I was done with that lifestyle and had successfully gotten into a med university and dug my way to a therapy career. She didn’t think she needed to grow into a functional adult because I had to pay her fees or something. Hell if I do that. And now, it’s been a long road of her cheating the agreement and me covering for her ass. I’m fed the hell up with her attitude. I’ll give her some custody, sure, because everyone needs to know their real family and all that happy shit, but I’m just… over it. I’m so done with it.” I didn’t notice I had been tearing up until I felt my lashes stick together. I ignored it, continuing to drink. Avery just sat in silence, listening.  
“And, hey, just to say it, sorry about all this crap. You’re in college. You should be out and about with whoever doing whatever. Props to you for sitting there that long. You can go whenever.” Avery stayed, swiveling in his chair. He leaned in, hugging me. I sat still, trying to process what he was doing before laughing hysterically. He pulled back, glaring at me.  
“You know,” he said. “I was trying to be comforting.”  
I wiped my eyes, sad but happy. “Yeah, I know, but that usually isn’t your tactic. I kind of expected for you to strip or something,” I said, hiccupping and chuckling. Avery glared even harder. I smiled widely, kissing him briefly. “Thank you, though. I guess I needed that.” I downed the rest of what was in my glass, corking the bottle. We sat in silence for a while, until Cole came hobbling down the stairs. I got up, swiftly picking him up. I sat back down with him in my lap. Avery smiled as he saw him.  
He eyed Avery with glassy eyes. “What’re you doing here again?”  
Avery smiled even wider, sparing me a mischievous glance. “You’ll be seeing a lot more of me, little dude.”  
***  
After I made dinner for Cole and the rest of us, I sat down languidly on the couch. Avery was sitting on the armrest. Checking my watch, it was only seven, although I felt like going to bed. I had to go to court tomorrow. Oh lord. I always saw faces deflate as receptionists noticed me walk in. It always ended in that woman yelling at me. Avery slowly fell sideways, landing on me with a thud. “Let me stay the night, please? Also, lend me a ride tomorrow,” he asked, eyes big. I wonder if he also woke up early.  
“Sure, but I have to get up early tomorrow,” I warned.  
He nodded. “I have classes that start at seven. I’m used to it.”  
I got up, wiping my eyes. “Alrighty, then. I’m going to bed. Are you coming?”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Am I?”  
“Oh, geez,” I retorted. “Well, are you going to follow me upstairs to sleep or not? Does the couch seem comfortable enough for you?” He followed me up the stairs. I took off my clothes before getting into bed, pulling the comforter up to my chin. Avery laughed as he got bed. He took off his clothes too, leaving underwear and socks. What the heck? I waved the thought as he turned to me.  
“So, what’re you gonna do about your ex? Are you really gonna go to court and all that?” Avery asked, the curiosity leaking into his voice. I rubbed at my face.  
“Yes. Probably. Hell if I know, at this point. I’m pretty sure I will,” I finished up. I still felt shaky about it. A kid should never go through something like this. Especially at this age.  
Avery stayed silent. “I think you should,” he said softly. “If I could choose, hell yes would I go live with you rather than someone like her. But… maybe she does want custody?” he asked rhetorically, shaking his head. “That’s… a lot to think about, I guess.”  
I laughed. “Yes, it is.” We laid in silence for a long while, both of us getting caught up in thoughts.  
“Well,” Avery spoke up. “I’ll be here if you need. If I may repeat, you can cook, you’re great with kids, and you fuck great, not to blast your ego.” I turned to him. I could easily tell this was his attempt to cheer me up. It was honestly the sweetest thing he may have done thus far. I readjusted myself so I was facing him completely. I reached a hand out to brush any loose hairs out of his face.  
I grinned at him. “Yeah, I know, don’t worry.” Avery raised a simple eyebrow. I pulled him close to me. He looked up at me from where he was. I tangled my legs with his, closing my eyes. I stroked the middle of his back slowly, once in a while going to his side. It felt nice. I have no idea why. A stranger I met four days ago is now sleeping in my bed. Hell, he’s been the fucking rock for today. Who knows how much I would’ve drank or when I would’ve gone to bed or maybe thought about giving her even a second of sympathy. I pressed my eyelids closed.  
“Hey,” Avery said softly. “What’s up?”  
“Nothing much,” I replied, resting my hand on his side.  
“You sure?’  
“Yep. I’m sure.”  
“Sure sure?”  
“Are you five?”  
Avery snorted. We went back to silence for a long moment before Avery moved to lay on top of me.  
“Yes?”  
“Let’s have sex.”  
This time I snorted. “God, you’re like a little rabbit,” I chuckled.  
He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. But… I’m kinda feeling it,” he said quietly, propping himself up. I raised eyebrows at him. I pushed myself up, Avery falling into my lap. We were both only wearing underwear, and Avery still had those socks on. I could see a slight bulge. Avery’s eyes were downcast.  
I thumbed the elastic until I fully pulled it down. Avery’s knees squeezed my hips. I played with the fine hairs on his naval before touching him hesitantly. He twitched as I stroked him gently, his hands grabbing my shoulders. His hair fell as a delicate curtain around his face, hiding him, partially. The natural light from the streets and the moon cast an ethereal highlight on the side of his body as he swayed. As I started to play with the tip, Avery’s back began to arch. Once I was sure he was about to finish, I grabbed a tissue, covering him as he came. His nails were digging into my back. He flopped into my arms as I pulled his elastic back up.  
When he pulled away, he kissed me lightly and fell into the crook of my arm, pulling me to lay down. I complied, falling asleep with the warmth that had laid next to me.  
**  
Waking up was an ordeal. Avery was laying on top of me, dead as a rock. I tried to shake him awake, but in the end I just pushed him softly to the side. I took a quick shower, and by the time I got my clothes on, he had curled up into a ball. It was six thirty already. I walked over to the bed, debating how to wake him up. I climbed onto the bed slowly. Then, I quickly grabbed his legs, propping them up on my shoulders. Avery’s eyes opened slowly. I leaned down slowly, dropping his legs to put around my waist. I hovered over him.  
“It’s time to get up,” I said softly before climbing off of the bed. He groaned, pushing himself up. As he took a shower, I went downstairs, going to wake up Cole. He was sleeping soundly. I decided to give him a few more minutes.  
Going into the kitchen, I decided on fruit toast and sausages. Avery climbed down before breakfast was ready. “Hey,” I said quietly, afraid to wake up Cole. “Can you wake him up for me?” Avery stood in confusion for a moment before looking frightened.  
“Are you sure?” he whispered urgently. I smiled, nodding. He audibly gulped as he left. He came back after some time, carrying Cole at arms-length. I busted out laughing, quickly coming over and scooping Cole.  
“What’s up, little man?” I asked, seating him on a bar chair. He rubbed at his eyes.  
“Nothing,” he said softly, yawning. I glanced over at Avery. He just shrugged, leaning against the fridge. I rolled my eyes, wiping some whipped cream on the bread, dropping berries randomly. I plated the meat and bread, giving a small portion to Cole and giving Avery some more. He sat down next to Cole, eyeing him gingerly. I raised my eyebrows.  
We all ate in quite some silence. As I took everyone’s dish away, I asked Avery to do the dishes. “I need to help Cole get dressed,” I explained. Avery took the chore without complaint. I walked Cole over to his room, dressing him up in one of his small sweaters and buckling some small boots. Kid clothes were adorable. Walking out, Avery had cleaned the dishes as well as the rest of the kitchen while Cole and I were gone. I grabbed Cole’s bag and picked him up.  
“Are you all ready?” I asked him. Avery nodded, lifting up his wallet and phone. He also had a bag of his clothes from yesterday. He was wearing some of my tighter clothes that had shrunk in the dryer. I locked behind me, seating Cole in his car seat while Avery hopped in the passenger’s. I drove Avery over to his school first.  
“Wait, which school do you go to again?” I asked, not knowing where I’m supposed to be driving to.  
“Oh, I go to Penn State, Business major,” he said. My eyebrows raised once again, for two reasons.  
“Penn State, huh? Would’ve never guessed.” That earned a punch in the shoulder. “And you said Business? By any chance, is Conrad Wilson you professor?” Avery nodded slowly, the question on his face clearly.  
“We met in college,” I said. “In our prerequisites. We’ve stayed in contact for some time. He’s a good friend.” He’s been with me since the beginning with Veronica. He’s like a brother.  
Avery hummed. “Sounds like there’s a story. Can I ask? Maybe start off by saying that I have a ‘special relationship’ with you?” I punched his shoulder.  
“Like hell you can do that. I was just wondering if he was,” I exhaled. I pulled up in the parking lot, getting out with Avery. He looked at me ridiculously.  
“Where are you going?” he asked quizzically.  
“Why can’t an alumni come to his own college, or say hi to a friend?” I asked rhetorically, unbuckling Cole. As he came out of the car, he was already getting looks from the surrounding women. That’s what a child’s charm can do. I walked with Avery since we were going to the same place. He was called out as he went through the halls. I got weird looks as I walked beside him. As I said bye to him, he pulled over to me, kissing my cheek briefly. He smiled at me as he went into the classroom. I glared at the door. How can someone just…  
I walked into the door right next to the classroom. It had a plaque that read ‘CONRAD WILSON’ in bright white letters. I walked in, Conrad staring at a piece of paper littered with pen marks.  
“Bad timing?” I asked. He jumped in his seat, his pen flying.  
“Good God, man!” he exclaimed.  
I smiled, sitting in one of the chairs. “You were pretty engrossed in that paper. How can you not hear that door whatsoever?” I asked.  
“Uncle C?” Cole asked softly. I let him go on the floor, smiling as he went over to him. Conrad was smiling madly, too, hoisting Cole up.  
“How are you doing, big guy?” Conrad asked jovially.  
Cole smiled broadly. “Uncle C! I’m fine!” he exclaimed happily. Conrad ruffled his hair.  
“And how are you?” he asked softly. I’m sure he spotted the dark circles quickly. “Hey,” he said quickly to Cole. “Mark is in the other room, over there. Go ahead and say hi,” he said, smiling. Cole nodded, going off. Mark was Conrad’s kid, already eight. He eyed me. “You’re not looking too good, Vinnie,” he said.  
I sighed. “It’s fucking Veronica again. She just… it’s like she asking for it, at this point. I might be going to court today, Conrad. I just can’t take her shit anymore.” My voice broke. He nodded. “And yesterday, she came in and almost took Cole. Bless the desk lady’s heart, she’s accustomed to our schedule. She called me, and there she was, trying to take Cole away. I’ve tried, believe, me I’ve tried--”  
Conrad cut me off. “I know you have, Vinnie. Believe me, I know you have. But—court?” he asked softly, leaning back in his chair. “I mean, I get it, but damn. I kind of knew it would happen, but Vinnie… I’m sorry,” he said.  
I smiled sadly. “I know, I know. I just—sorry, I haven’t been able to vent in a good while, and I’ve just been doing nonsense recently. I’ve gotten drunk too many times to count, and just a couple of days ago, I had a… night out,” I said, my head falling into my hands. Conrad stared at me incredulously.  
“When? You didn’t actually sleep with someone, did you?” he said, talking hardly.  
I shook my head. “Friday night. Cole was away. And, yes, I did. I have. Hell, I have been for a while now, Conrad,” I sighed, leaning back deeply in my chair. He leaned back into his chair, too. His wedding ring glistened in the light.  
He sighed. “Vinnie, really, if you need any help, just come--”  
The door opened. We both immediately looked at the door. I wiped at my glassy eyes. Avery stood in the doorway awkwardly. It took me some strength not to smile when I saw him look at us in confusion. Conrad stood up quickly, going to the door.  
“Mr. Woods, how can I help you?” Conrad said briskly. Avery peeked over his shoulder at me while giving him a small stack of paper.  
“I just wanted to give you this; it’s the extra credit that you gave out,” he offered.  
Conrad nodded. “Yes, well, good job on even turning it in. I think that you’re the first or second to bother doing so,” he said scornfully. He glanced back at me. “I will get to class in a few short minutes, if you’ll excuse us,” he said.  
Avery nodded. “Of course, Professor. I’ll see you later, Vince,” he called as he left. I could see his grin as the door shut. Conrad slowly turned around.  
“Vincent,” he said slowly. “You did not have sex with him.” I let my hands fall in my face. Conrad walked back to his desk, slumping into his chair. “Are you gay or something? Bi? If so, why didn’t you tell me about it?” He suddenly bombarded me with questions.  
I held out a hand. “Firstly, I—yes, I did… but it was on accident. I did think he was a woman at the bar; it must’ve been the hair, and then I don’t remember what happened, and then I woke up, and then shit happened, Conrad. Hell, I didn’t know I was fine with men from a few days ago, so don’t go telling me shit.” I took a breath, rubbing at my eyes.  
Conrad was quiet for a while. “How the hell did you manage to get with one of my students?” he scoffed. I looked up; he had a big-ass smug grin on his face. I began to smile too.  
“Fuck if I know,” I sighed.  
He raised an eyebrow. “‘I’ll see you later’? What’s that?” he said.  
I laughed. “I feel like he’s already moved in. He already has met Cole—on accident—and slept in my bed, and I’ve cooked a couple times. Hell, I’ve had a full out breakdown in front of him,” I said softly.  
Conrad nodded. “You know,” he began. “It’s kind of necessary for him to sleep in your bed if you’ve slept together, yes?”  
I waved at him. “Both of the fucking meanings, Conrad. He already knows who Veronica is, and still hasn’t run away,” I said.  
Conrad blew hard out of his nose. “No shit? Goddamn. Here I thought that kid would just live off his snobby life fucking God knows who,” he sighed.  
I laughed. “Yeah, that’s the impression, all right.”  
Conrad glanced at his watch, standing abruptly. “Shit, I have a class to teach. Hey, you don’t have to worry about Mark; Molly has a day off, so she decided that she would stop by. I’m sure she’s dying to talk,” he said sarcastically.  
Molly, his wife, hated my guts and bones. Every fiber of my being is probably a better fit. Conrad walked in, getting Cole. He escorted him out, holding his hand. Cole ran up over to me, holding my leg. I smiled down at him before meeting Conrad’s gaze.  
“Thanks for talking to me,” I said, picking Cole up.  
He smiled too. “No problem, Vinnie. Just… take care of yourself, okay? Watch out for both of you.” I nodded, waving goodbye as Conrad left for his class. I left right after him, not wanting to be caught up in the aftermath with Molly.  
I walked down the hallways with Cole, earning blatant stares by passer-byes. I played with Cole and entertained his antics as we neared the car. As I buckled him into his car seat, I prepared myself for whatever ordeal may occur when I go to meet my lawyer.  
**  
“Full custody?” Miranda said exasperatedly. Loose curls were falling out of her immaculate bun. Her glasses slipped down her nose as she began to sweat. “Oh good lord, Vincent, what the hell are you doing to me? You’re working me to the bones here, man,” he exclaimed. I played with the skin on my fingers as she calmed herself down.  
“Okay,” she sighed. “So, we basically can’t lose. I mean, both of you started at the same level of trash, no offense, but at least you got your act together, and you have a much better personal and financial situation that she does. Hell, if I were you, I’d just give the reins over to me and let me wipe her clean of custody, but I do get the holiday crap. You’re just way too nice,’ she sighed, leaning back far in her office chair.  
“So, all of that equates to that I can indeed have most custody? Besides a trade of essential holidays?” I asked slowly. Miranda nodded, setting down her pens and highlighters.  
“You can wreck her completely,” she said confidently, her sadistic side slipping out. Straightening her back, she gave the papers back to me. “If that’s all, I’m thirty minutes late for another meeting; if you’ll excuse me,” she said professionally. “Have a good day, Vincent.” I stood up, walking out of the door she held wide open. There was a scruffy man outside, eyeing me up and down in distaste.  
I walked quickly over to the daycare, a.k.a. the receptionist of the law firm. Mason and Fiona worked the desk tirelessly, but right now Mason was babying Cole as Fiona played with him. I smiled as I came over.  
“Hello you guys,” I said teasingly, snapping them out of their trance. “I’m about to head out, so if I could by chance get my son back, that’d be great,” I said. Fiona picked Cole up, handing him over to me. His eyes brightened.  
“Hi!” he said excitedly. They sure got him riled up. “Can we stop for ice cream?” he asked. I nodded solemnly, Mason and Fiona laughing behind me as I walked out. As I walked out, my phone began to ring. I looked at the number; it was unknown, but from the area.  
“Hello?” I asked sternly. The person on the other line laughed.  
“Geez,” Avery said. “You sound so mean. Beside the point, can you pick me up?”  
I laughed now. “You sound so pampered,” I said. “But sure. I’m not far.”  
“Great. I’m at the spot you dropped me off earlier. And you know,” he said as I got in the car after buckling in Cole. “At this point, I feel like I deserve a drawer.”  
I spit out everywhere as I started wheezing, from laughter and from shock.  
“Well, excuse me for wishful thinking,” he fake-pouted. I stopped laughing. Was he serious?  
“I mean,” I stuttered. “It’s a possibility?” I furrowed my brows as Avery laughed on the other line, watching behind me as I backed out. “What’s so funny?”  
“Didn’t think you’d think I was being serious,” he chuckled. “But if you do think it’s possible, I can grab some stuff out of my dorms. It’s a good way to save money, anyways,” he started, going off on a tangent. “So, I guess we’re roommates?”  
I scoffed. “I don’t know what the hell we are. This is… going real fast, Avery.” There was silence on the line. It was silent for a while, for the drive to the college.  
Then Avery laughed softly. “What is it?” I asked.  
“Love at first sight. Soulmates, destiny, fate and the like, I guess. Just thought it was funny.”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Hey, Vince?”  
“Yeah, Avery?” I paused.  
“Are we actually gonna be roommates?”  
As I drove, I spotted Avery in view. His cheeks were flushed and he was staring at the ground. “Sure.”  
Before I could see him react, I honked the car horn. He jumped in his skin, looking angry but then half-smiling. As he walked up, he watched the ground, but I could see his smile grow. He slid into the passenger’s side. “So, should you grab some clothes?” I said teasingly.  
Avery’s smiled had diminished from when he came inside to the car, but his ears were burning. “Sure.”  
*  
Avery lived in an apartment building. A nice apartment building. An apartment building that had twenty floors and giant rooms overlooking the city. I felt intimidated as I walked through the doors. “Don’t worry,” he said breezily. “This is all payed with my parent’s money, and I have a feeling they won’t be supporting me after college.” I laughed awkwardly as we entered an elevator. Classical music played softly in the background. They got off at floor seventeen. His room was 1702. Inside was basically a house. No way to get around it, although a lot of the space was empty. Only the essentials and a book or poster here and there.  
I sat on an armchair as Avery dragged a duffel bag out. He stuffed clothes into it as I assessed the room further. Tall windows, a balcony, high ceilings, but an empty feeling. I wonder what his parents were like. He threw the bag onto his bed when he was done—a king. He then went into another room, walking out with toothbrush and paste, a hair brush, deodorant, and about a hundred other bottles or spray bottles. I watched in confusion as he tried to stuff in every last one. In the end, he did get every last one in.  
He collapsed on the bed, huffing for breath. I laughed at his feeble attempt. He sat up, glaring at me. I pushed myself off of the bed to go sit next to where he was, slinking an arm around his waist. He laid his head on my shoulder. I laid my head on top of his.  
“When do you want to head out?” I asked softly.  
“Hey,” he asked. “Do you want to do it here?”  
I laughed briefly, stopping when I felt Avery’s hand on my knee, kneading it softly. I raised my head to look down at him. His gaze raised to meet mine, eyebrows raised. “So?”  
I slipped my hand underneath his shirt, caressing his skin gently. “I would,” I said softly. “If Cole wasn’t in the other room.” We laughed together. Cole had run off into a spare room towards the back of the apartment. We stayed like that for a while before Avery stood up, grabbing his bag.  
“Let’s head out,” he said brightly, waiting for me to tag along before marching off into the next room. I grabbed Cole, walking him out of the room as Avery stood by the doorway. The elevator ride seemed longer than when they had first gotten on. Avery waved the receptionist goodbye as they left.  
The ride home felt like a long one. I stopped at the store to get Cole’s icecream, leaving a break from the tension.  
When we got home, Avery stood still a second before entering. “So,” he said, putting a hand gingerly on the couch. “Are we roomies?”  
I laughed, taking a seat at the bar, holding Cole on my lap. “Yeah,” I said softly. “We are, now.” Avery sat on the other bar stool.  
“Hey,” I said suddenly. “Would you like to go have celebratory dinner?”  
Avery smiled. Like, smiled. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I would like to.” His eyes were twinkling. I hoisted up Cole as I stood.  
“Well, we should get your clothes situated before we go. But, it is only 2:00. Let’s have a snack and get started.” I grabbed two granola bars before marching up the stairs with Cole. We had begun on his clothes as I pretended to get a call. “Hey, I’ll be a moment; I’ll be right back.” I left the room and went to stand by the head of the stairs. I dialed the number of my babysitter.  
“Hey, Toni? Is it alright if you come by tonight? It’ll only be for a few hours, I promise,” I said.  
“Yeah, no problem, Vincent,” Toni said on the other line. “When should I come over?”  
I glanced at my watch. “Would five be okay? You’re welcome to my fridge if you’d like,” I offered, hopeful.  
“Yeah, that’s good. I’ll be there then.”  
“Okay, thanks Toni. Bye,” I said before hanging up. I walked back into the room, Avery practically done with putting his clothes away. He just had shoes left. “You can just put them in the closet, on the shoe shelf.”  
Avery looked at me incredulously. “A ‘shoe shelf’?”  
I laughed. “Yes, a shoe shelf. Go put your shoes away and get ready,” I said, sitting on the bed. Cole was taking a nap on the better pillow of the two that were on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ay whats good  
> idk if im gonna continue this one   
> maybe  
> see you again later maybe bye


End file.
